


A man called Peter Nureyev

by GwenChan



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Dysphoria, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, no beta we die like men, very little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan
Summary: After Nova Zolotvna's party, things between Juno and Peter are better. They have still their issues, of course, but they are working around them, a little at a time.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Kudos: 24





	A man called Peter Nureyev

Peter Nureyev was a man of mystery. In the relatively little time, he had known him, Juno Steel had come to accept it as the norm, that it couldn't exist a Peter Nureyev without corners deep in the shadow and faces that refused to reflect the light.

Yet, he was one of the lucky few to be granted glimpses of truth. It hadn't been always willingly on Nureyev part. Well, little of it had been. 

"Juno, darling, do you plan to stay there staring forever?"

At ease on his bed, Peter grinned, all sharp teeth stretching into a predator smile. The kind from which a man with a half brain would have run without looking back. For Juno, it was way too late. 

He grinned back.

"I thought you liked being watched" He retorted. For a man who valued anonymity above anything else, Peter never fell short of some form of flashiness.

It was in the crimson of his lips, the profusion of rings gracing his ears, and the golden glitter of his eyeshadow. Juno recognized it as one of his, a little vanity he bought during a minor stop of the Carte Blanche. A lady needed some little vanity now and then. 

"No. But there are nicest ways to pass the night, Juno," Peter purred with intent. "Come here."

The first time he said it Juno clicked a pair of hand-shackles around his wrist, still unaware of how deep went the well called Peter Nureyev. The first time he didn't know yet the man before him was Peter Nureyev.

Things were better now. Peter was a little less of a shadow, a little more of a real person. Surely talking had helped. They did it willingly, after the almost disaster at Zolotovna 's party and it only half mattered they did it because Buddy had kinda threatened to keep them at gunpoint till they worked out their issues. She didn't care for them, darlings, except when they endangered her carefully crafted plan.

Peter Nureyev had cracked a little more. Juno had had to relive that fateful day and everything that came before and after. But now they spoke. They spent their nights together more often than they fell asleep alone, they bickered less and they could even think to leave space for some kind of rebuilding. 

They didn't share the connection Buddy and Vespa had, but they had something. 

The mattress creaked when Juno climbed on top of it, soon to be pulled into a soft kiss. It always marvelled him how delicate Peter could be, leaving only a faint trace of warning in his gestures. 

"Why, hello there, detective," Peter chuckled against his lips. It made Juno grin.

"Hello to you," he smiled, burying his hands into Nureyev' black locks. It had grown longer in the past year, enough to braid it, for Rita's delight. 

Now it fell free on Peter's shoulders, safe for some tufts on his forehead. Juno brushed them away before indulging in another kiss. He licked Peter's bottom lip and Peter lightly nibbled Juno's, barely grazing his teeth on it. He cupped Juno's cheeks and kissed the scar on his nose, then his chin, the slight roughness of aftershave there. With a timid sigh, Juno tilted his head back. Peter only peppered more kisses there. 

"Well, Juno, are you enjoying this?"

"Hmm, quite."

The bedsheets ruffled as he shuffled a bit onto it, till he sat with his leg spread enough Peter could accommodate in the space. His flushed chest pressed against Juno’s, pale on dark.

Juno locked arms behind his neck, nuzzling into his shoulder, inhaling his perfume. "Cinnamon and - " he inhaled a bit more, frowning. "Roses." He murmured, pressing his lips there to taste the other's skin. Peter's skin was soft, not many scars to give away the story of his life before Juno met him. Not that Peter didn't have scars, simply they weren't visible.

Contrary to Juno's.

"Juno, love, is there something wrong?"

"Nothing." 

Juno kept kissing the line of Peter's shoulder. He moved to the hollow between his collarbones to suck a light mark. 

"Juno!"

A pair of long, dexter fingers wrapped under Juno's chin, the grip gentle but strong enough to force him to lift his head. "What is it?" Peter asked again, voice kind and firm. 

Juno diverted his gaze. "Nothing, I told you."

"Nothing ...."

"I mean it," Juno attempted a laugh. He tried to hide again into the crook of Nureyev's neck to resume his kissing. Nureyev pulled away. "Juno ..." 

Juno huffed. Apparently, Peter had decided he wouldn't continue till he worked through his issues. Wonders if he received orders from someone. Buddy, probably. Or Vespa, maybe, since she was the crew medic. 

"Fine. Fine. Sometimes I am not exactly happy with having just one eye, alright?"

It was pretty ridiculous. It took more than missing an eye to ruin a lady's beauty and as for the limitations on his job - well, he had a new job and after months of practising his aim was almost as good as it was before an ancient Martian bio-technology planted its roots into his cornea. 

Before he was forced to gaze into Peter's mind and past. 

By the look on his face, Peter didn't seem to consider it ridiculous. "Oh, Juno, darling, since when?"

Juno huffed. "About five minutes ago? I don't know what got over me, really. It's fine, Nureyev. I'm fine."

Body dysphoria could truly be a bitch and it was especially excellent in coming up when one least expected it. Though, it was more of a self-image issue. Juno wasn't sure. The two things tended to overlap. 

"Juno," Peter demanded his attention, dark eyes gazing straight into him, "you are not what you are missing."

"What is it? Buddy's philosophy?"

"She surely could give you some advice. But, no. I don't need to repeat Buddy's words to tell my boyfriend this. You are beautiful. And that time you were very brave. Brave and stupid."

His sharp smile couldn't hide the chiding in his voice. But it hadn't anymore the cold detachment of the first days on the Carte Blanche before Juno apologized for having scared Peter to death detonating a Martian weapon of mass destruction and decided to leave without a goodbye after their one-night-stand. No. Peter wasn't angry anymore. His was more concern, and somehow Juno had still more trouble with it.

He was getting better, though.

"I know."

“And you should know even better.”

He kissed Juno's eyepatch, once, and then kissed his cheekbones with the same sweetness. 

"You quite the most enticing thing I have ever had the honour to gaze upon, Juno"

Taking Juno's hand in his, he bought it to the lips to press a new kiss onto his wrist. Adoration lit his eyes. 

"Would you let me prove it to you, my darling?" 

His smile had a new bite.

Juno let himself be guided down onto the mattress.

"Surprise me."

Peter ran his smooth hands over Juno's sides, from his torso down to his hipbones.

"Such a gorgeous detective," he rumbled, mouth in the hollow of Juno's throat. "Your rates must be outrageous. I fear I may not afford them. But I so much need your help. I am on my knees."

He peppered a trace of kisses all over Juno's chest, sucking a trail between his pectorals and down on his belly. Juno shivered.

"Maybe," he took in a sharp breath, "we could find a compromise."

Lifting his head from his work, Peter Nureyev grinned.

"I promise, detective, you will not regret this."

Long, able fingers curled around the waistband of Juno's pyjama pants, a luxury of silk and rich embroidery Peter had made him find onto his bed just a week ago, a note in elegant writing.

_ For my little Dahlia. _

Now, he pulled them down enough to free Juno's dick. He curled fingers around the base, applying the slightest pressure as he licked a stripe down to the tip. He nibbled there, giving little kitten-like licks. Juno squirmed, humming in appreciation.

He couldn't exactly say Peter had an oral fixation, but it didn’t mean he didn’t know what he was doing or he hadn’t perfected a certain technique. 

"Nureyev!" Juno broke onto a high moan in feeling Peter's lips wrap around his dick. 

Peter worked slowly, sucking only a bit, pressing his tongue on the underside and the veins pulsating there. He took Juno little by little, relaxing his mouth for each inch more. He hummed a melody while hollowing his cheeks, the vibrations running from tip to base. He sucked him in till Juno felt his dick hit the back of Peter's throat. He arched his back and moaned a curse that would surely scandalize Rita. 

With his hands on Juno's hips to keep him from squirming too much, Nureyev grinned and continued his work with that delicious mouth. They did it enough times he knew what to make Juno become putty in his hands, how to twirl his tongue, how much to suck, how to bob his head to close his dick into the tightness of his throat while not showing an inch of discomfort. 

"Fuck, Nureyev, I'm -" Juno cried out as pleasure rushed over him.

Peter did not pull back, simply sucking him through his orgasm till Juno relaxed onto the mattress, panting hard. Only then he let his dick go with a popping sound, leaving a crimson ring as proof. 

"Well, detective, was it satisfying?" he purred, licking his lips clean. Juno hummed contently.

"It was ... Nureyev, it was amazing."

"You flatter me, darling. And I haven't proven it all to you yet."

He brushed fingers on Juno's inner thighs, tantalizing, promising. "Would you let me show you, love? Let me prove my devotion to you?"

"Since you asked so nicely," Juno chuckled, propping himself up a bit against the cushions and spreading his legs. In his post-orgasm haze, he watched Peter retrieve a bottle of lube and pour a generous dose on his palm.

"Now," he said, voice ever so dramatic, "this might be a delicate manner, but you must promise to trust me."

Juno snorted. "I do. Nureyev, stop with the acting and do your thing."

"As you wish, Juno."

Nureyev nodded, lips curling, and pushed the first finger inside. Juno keened. He had been fingered before, by Peter and other occasional lovers. He knew the feeling and enjoyed it quite a bit. He liked the way Peter was working him open with the same slowness he used to suck him moments before. Sometimes it was still hard, not shying away from being cared for, but Juno was getting better at it. He didn't feel anymore the need to cover his face to hide, for one thing. He didn't feel he had to endure the fingering as some, masochistic way to make amend for his sins. 

"Yes. Mm, Nureyev there," he moaned toes curling as Peter twisted his wrist at a very specific angle., making him cry out loud. Peter stopped.

"Juno, is everything alright?" he asked, dropping all fatality for since concern. Juno sighed.

"Yes, fuck, Nureyev, don't dare to stop. No, wait. Stop. I want that dick of yours inside me," he ordered. Peter paused, puzzlement painting his face for a flash of seconds. 

"My," he exclaimed, dramatically clasping his chest with his free hand, "how bold detective. I couldn’t possibly -“

"Nureyev!" Juno growled, clawing the bedsheets with three fingers still up his ass, trying to push himself down onto them since his boyfriend decided to have second-thoughts right now. 

"Alright, alright. You are quite demanding, Juno," Peter chuckled, retrieving the lube and unclasping it with those sharp teeth of his. He poured some more onto his dick, spreading the liquid all over his length while still teasing Juno. He bent over to kiss his moans away when he retreated them and slowly pushed inside. Juno clenched around him, wrapping his legs around Peter's waist to pull him closer. 

"Damn it, Nureyev," he mumbled, mouth slack open. "Yes. Yes!"

He cried when Nureyev bit down a mark onto his shoulder, pulling out and pushing back in with forceful precision. His hands searched Juno's, clasped them above Juno's head as he fucked him. He knelt on the bed, still deep inside Juno's, grabbed his legs for a better angle. Juno cried, Peter hitting his sweet spot with a particularly well-timed thrust.

"Yes. There. Nureyev, there."

He commanded and Peter Nureyev obliged, driving into him at the same angle. He did it once, twice, again and again till Juno was a mumbling mess and they were both sure tomorrow at breakfast Jet would give them the stinky eye for having disturbed his sleep.

Right now, they couldn't care less. Juno, especially, couldn't. His mind was too busy with other things. Sweat from Peter's brow, furrowed in concentration, fell onto his lips. He tasted it, trying to meet his lover's movements with his own. 

They rocked in a rhythm almost quite akin to a unison, a growing push and pull that made pleasure coil like a snake into Juno's belly.

One last push and the snake struck. 

Juno's body relaxed as Peter thrust a couple of last times into him before collapsing with a soft grunt, his semen filling Juno's ass. 

Then he lay on top of him, head snuggled between throat and shoulder, his softening dick still half-inside. 

"Well, Juno, did I keep my promise? Will you take my case, please?"

Juno huffed with affection and patted his hair.

"I will."

**Author's Note:**

> Help! First time writing about these two and I was foolish enough to write porn and I don't know what I'm doing.
> 
> (For COWT, prompt used "Inseguendo un'ombra")


End file.
